Put Your Hands on Me
by celeste9
Summary: "We should play naughty nurse." Amy waggled her eyebrows. "You can be the nurse." Amy/Rory


_****_A/N: Written for kink bingo, 'medical kink'. Set sometime before The Hungry Earth.

_**Put Your Hands on Me**_

"We should play naughty nurse." Amy waggled her eyebrows. "You can be the nurse."

"That's not funny, Amy," Rory said, only half paying attention.

"I was being serious." She hopped off the table to her feet and went to go and flirt with the Doctor again. Well, probably.

Rory pondered whether Amy not joking was actually a good thing or not.

* * *

"I'm not feeling too well. I think you should have a look at me. You know, check me out."

Rory looked up to see Amy running her hands down her torso. He rolled his eyes. "Should I put on a teeny skirt, too?"

Amy seemed to consider that, tapping a finger to the side of her chin. "Nah, I don't think you've got the legs for it. You could wear one of those hats, though."

"Okay, let me just pop on over to my room and get one."

"I bet the Doctor's got one."

Rory paused, deciding whether it was best to leave that alone.

Luckily Amy made up his mind for him. "Haven't you been in that room?" she asked. "Either the Doctor has had some very interesting people travelling with him or he has some _very_ interesting hobbies. Probably both."

Rory decided he really didn't want to know, though he realised he now knew where Amy must have got that flight attendant outfit from. Which was sort of creepy, actually, now that he thought about it. He vowed not to think about it.

"I was thinking, medical kit could be quite versatile. I don't suppose you've got any specula?"

"Amy!" Rory felt his mouth gape open and he absolutely was not imagining anything near to what Amy was suggesting. Absolutely not. And anyway, if he had been, it would have been entirely Amy's fault for putting ideas in his head.

Amy just grinned at him. "What about a reflex hammer? Forceps?"

Oh, hell.

* * *

The Doctor got into a lot of trouble, which meant that, by extension, Amy and Rory got into a lot of trouble. Rory wasn't exactly surprised by that, considering what had happened the first time they'd met, but it was still a bit mind-boggling how many times they went to a planet the Doctor promised them was perfectly lovely and safe only to end up running for their lives.

Travelling with the Doctor involved a _lot_ of running.

Also a fair amount of patching up. As Rory cleaned a cut on Amy's arm that she'd received from getting in the way of a waving katana blade (don't ask), he thought that it was probably a good thing he was a nurse.

Amy looked down her shoulder to watch what he was doing. "Are you gonna have to stitch that up? Because I'd like some painkillers first. Good ones. The kind that will make me feel all floaty, preferably."

"No," Rory told her, dabbing on some antibacterial ointment. "You'll be fine with just these." He got a couple of butterfly bandages out of the medical kit.

"You're the expert." She sat patiently while Rory finished and then remarked, "I've always liked you in your scrubs. You should wear them sometimes."

Rory smoothed the last bandage into place and said, "Really? The scrubs? They aren't exactly flattering."

"I suppose that depends on your definition of flattering."

"There's really only one definition."

Amy shrugged. "Just a suggestion." She caught his hand as he started to pull away, rubbing her thumb over the back of it. "You have nice hands, did I ever tell you that?"

Rory smirked. "A few times."

Amy smacked the back of his hand before she let go of it. "Look who's being naughty now," she said, eyes sparking with amusement. She leaned forward to slip down off the counter she'd been sitting on and pressed herself against Rory. "Come on, let's see those nice hands."

* * *

"Amy! Amy, look at me."

Amy opened her eyes, trying to focus on Rory's face. "Am looking at you. Don't talk so loud, my head hurts."

Rory breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you remember what happened?"

"We were running. I… I think I hit my head." She frowned, trying to look around Rory. "Where's the Doctor?"

"He's fine, don't worry. I need you to focus, okay?"

"Checking me out?"

Rory huffed out a laugh. "Yes, Amy, I'm checking you out. Just like you wanted."

"About time. Can we play naughty nurse now?"

"Amy, when you actually start answering my questions I think I'm going to discover that you're concussed."

"Even better," Amy murmured.

Rory's mouth twitched and he stroked Amy's hair back from her face. "You're ridiculous."

"But also amazing, wonderful, and clever?"

"Yes, Amy," Rory agreed. "All those things, too."

_**End**_


End file.
